Crumbling Thrones
by WickedWitchElphaba
Summary: After saving Regina from killing herself, Cora finds that "picking up the pieces" is a lot harder than she thought. Sequel to Broken Crowns. Slight AU as of The Cricket Game. TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a little hesitant about posting this sequel...Broken Crowns recieved such a great response, I'm a little afraid of screwing with that. But, people seemed to want it, so...here it is, the sequel. What I'm doing with Cora here is breaking her down, stripping away all the nonsense to reveal what she really is inside- a mother trying to do right by her daughter. And after the revelations of the most recent episode, I don't believe there is an out of character moment in this story. I do believe that an attempted suicide could be a catalyst for Cora to change, in the same way that Henry is for Regina.**

**But I won't reveal anything more than that. **

**This story is still ongoing, there will be at least one more chapter, possibly two depending. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Emma Swan was not the type to give up.

But as she slammed the file down on her cluttered desk, she had to admit that she had no clue how to proceed. Two men had gone missing. Archie was dead. And Regina fucking Mills had not been seen in three days. Not since she'd vanished from her front lawn. Her car was parked near the docks, (and hadn't been moved in case some evidence could come from it.) But that was it That was all they knew

Henry had been inconsolable. He had so believed Regina had changed, and to learn that the mother who raised him had killed a man, a man who not only had been trying to help her but had been something of a father figure to Henry, had been the quite the blow.

It had been quite the blow to Emma too, much as she hated herself for it. She'd believed in Regina, damnit! She'd believed her...a part of her still believed her. But how could she deny it, when faced with such incontrovertible evidence? She'd seen it with her own eyes, through Gold's weird magic dream catcher...thingie. Had used her own magic. How could that be a lie?

Something didn't sit right with Emma about the whole thing. Regina had seemed so sincere, she'd been trying so hard. She'd saved Emma and Mary Margaret's lives. To then go and do a thing like this...it didn't make sense.

This situation was so screwed up, and she hated it. She hated everything about it.

And she hated Regina for putting her and Henry though this.

Emma exhaled loudly, running a hand through her hair. There was nothing to be done now. She had to focus on finding Regina. But where the hell had the infuriating woman gone?

The phone rang.

* * *

Regina stood on the dock outside the still invisible pirate ship, overlooking the moonlit ocean. The waters were calm, very unlike the choppy sea she had tried and failed to drown in.

Regina sighed heavily at the thought. Really there was nothing preventing her from attempting to do so again.

Nothing except her mother.

Her mother, who she'd been living with in the hold of a pirate ship for the last three days. Her mother, who had been unbearably nice, even doting. Her mother, who treated her like any wrong move could break her.

Not that it was an altogether incorrect assumption, but it was one that failed to acknowledge a fairly crucial bit of information- Regina had been broken long ago. And the cracks started with the very woman now trying her damndest to glue them back together.

Trying and failing. Though Mother had changed considerably in her approach to dealing with Regina, she was still very much the ambitious, ruthless woman she'd always been. She had brought up the idea of killing Snow and Charming and ruling Storybrooke together several times. It was exhausting, as Regina had absolutely no desire for power.

All she wanted was her son back.

But there was no escaping her mother now. And try as she might, Regina found she didn't really want to. At least Mother believed in her innocence. Mother wanted her, Mother needed her. And the love-starved Regina found it quite impossible to leave now.

Especially when it was likely she'd be burned at the stake if she even tried. The invisible ship was, if nothing else, a safe place to hide. Cramped and tiny, but safe.

And more importantly, if Mother was preoccupied with Regina here, that meant she wasn't going after Henry elsewhere.

That was more important than any freedom Regina may desire (though she wasn't sure she did.) Henry was more important than anything. So Regina stayed, she remained alive and trapped by her mother, satisfied with the knowledge that at least Henry would be safe with his newfound family.

And not with her.

Regina breathed deeply, quelling the tears that pricked at her eyes.

"Regina!" a slightly alarmed voice called out. Regina repressed a sigh, and turned to face her savior and captor.

"Yes Mother?"

"What are doing out here, dear? You know it's dangerous," Cora reprimanded, placing an arm around Regina's shoulder. She threw a quick glance towards the water, hinting that her real concern was not with being spotted.

"I know Mother, I just needed some air," Regina said, allowing Cora to guide her back into the safety of the ship.

"You can get air above deck, darling, no need to be out in the open on that awful dock," Cora scolded. Though quite irritated with her mother's constant criticisms, Regina couldn't help but a feel a little amused at how Cora seemed to blame the dock for Regina's suicide attempt.

But a quick and defeated "Yes Mother" was all Regina said before disappearing below deck, leaving Cora standing helplessly behind her.

* * *

"What do you want?" Emma snapped, picking up the phone after having glared at it for a good minute.

"Sheriff Swan, I'm calling to report that I seen the Queen down at the docks tonight. She stood there for a while until some old lady came and then they disappeared together."

"...what the hell?" Emma gaped. "Who is this, what are playing at?"

"I'm just a fisherman, ma'am, but I know what I seen. It was the Queen, I swear!" Emma sighed loudly, greatly annoyed that this was all she had to go on.

"Fine, I'll be right there." She hung up.

* * *

Cora growled to herself, blasting the air with a pure burst of magical energy. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this much frustration! Regina wasn't responding to anything, she walked around like a dead woman. She neither fought Cora nor truly agreed with her, everything was "yes mother" this and "sorry mother" that. It was infuriating!

Even worse though were the nights, the nights when Regina would dream and cry out in her sleep and Cora could do nothing to stop it.

She finally had an obedient daughter, but it was like she didn't have her at all.

And worst of all was the fear, the constant, nagging fear that Regina might try her stupid stunt again.

"That foolish girl!" Cora muttered angrily, clenching her fists as she fought back the urge release another blast of magic.

"Having a rough day, are we?" came the smug drawl of one Captain Hook. Cora shut her eyes and exhaled irritably.

"Now is not the time, Hook."

"Actually, I think it is. We need to discuss our chirp-less friend. He's not talking." Centering herself, Cora turned to face him.

"And just what have you tried, exactly?" she asked. Hook crossed his arms and leaned against one of the masts.

"Oh the usual sort of torture, including a few...specialties of mine," he grinned, his hook glinting oddly in the moonlight. The grin fell away. "But he won't budge. He's a loyal bugger, I'll give 'im that."

"Well, your inability to properly extract information is no concern of mine," Cora scoffed. "Why don't you go scout around Storybrooke yourself?" The implied 'and leave me well alone' was left unsaid.

"You promised you'd help me exact my revenge," Hook said menacingly. Cora was unaffected.

"And I have. I got you to Storybrooke, I captured a source of information for you, and I've allowed the ship to remain unseen from prying eyes. The rest, my dear Captain, is up to you," she snapped, turning to walk away.

"_I_ got us to Storybrooke," Hook reminded her. "Without my bean you'd still be far away in the Enchanted Forest. You will help me." Cora's nostrils flared, and she rounded on him.

"And without me you would have been cursed to this land like all the others, unable to remember who you are or who Rumpelstiltskin is! You are trying my patience. See to your revenge yourself!" And with that she vanished in a puff of purple smoke, leaving the pirate to fume.

She re-appeared below deck, in the room she and Regina had been sharing the last few days. Her daughter lay sprawled on her bed, staring numbly at the ceiling. Cora sighed.

"Regina do sit up like a lady. Need I remind you you are Queen?" With what appeared to be an enormous amount of effort, Regina did so.

"Sorry Mother." The urge to slap the kicked-puppy expression off Regina's face was difficult to suppress.

"Don't give me that look Regina, you know I'm only trying to help," she said, moving to reorganize the store cupboards if only to give herself something to do.

"I know Mother." The silence that followed was unbearable. Cora shifted the position of a few plates, re-stacking them with complete precision. It was something she would normally do with magic (or better yet have servants do instead,) but in this stuffy room thick with tension, Cora found it difficult to control the need to be doing something with her hands.

She heard a soft sniffle from behind her. She turned, staring at Regina, who had begun crying. Again. Cora couldn't decide if it made her angry or if it made her want to cry as well. But instead she simply sighed and moved to sit next to her daughter, fearing that releasing her frustration might only drive Regina back out to the docks. And that possibility scared Cora more than anything.

"Regina, dear..." she faltered, "I know this is difficult, but-" Regina shook her head, swiping at her eyes.

"I'm fine, Mother," she interrupted. Cora frowned, hating the lie.

"Do you think I don't notice the way you mope about the ship? You are not fine and you are not letting me help you! All I want is your happiness. We could rule this lawless town, together," she grabbed Regina's hand in her fervor. "And as Queens of this land we could finally be rid of Snow White, we could get your son back, just as you've always wanted." Regina drew back, pulling her hand away from Cora's. The rejection stung more than a little.

"Mother you know I don't want that anymore," she said quietly. "We both had our time as Queen, and it's over now."

"I gave up my power to find you, you ungrateful girl!" Cora snapped, immediately regretting it at the way Regina flinched. "Honey I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know Mother," Regina said, returning once more to her usual deadpan.

And so the cycle continued.

* * *

Emma violently slammed the door of the sheriff's car, stepping out onto the frigid docks. As predicted, there was nobody there except an elderly man with a ridiculously bushy beard, and no sign of Regina.

"Well? Is this where you saw her?" Emma called, making her way over to the man's side. He nodded emphatically.

"Yes ma'am, she was standing right there, at the edge," he said. "And then some old lady wearing funny clothes appeared there," he pointed. Emma blinked.

"There's nothing there."

"I know," the man said, "that's what I mean, she just appeared. Like magic. She talked to the Queen for a moment, seemed all scared of somethin', then they just disappeared again. Right there."

Emma was about to write the man off as a complete loon when something occurred to her. Old lady. Connection to Regina. Funny clothes. Ability to appear and disappear at will.

Fuck.

"What the hell do you mean 'old lady?'" she yelled, yanking the man's shirt collar. "What did she look like? What did she say? WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?!" The man trembled and shook his head vigorously.

"I-I don't know, she was...old. Brown hair in a fancy up do, wearing an ugly blue dress...it looked somethin' from our land I reckon, and a cloak. I couldn't make out what they was sayin', I was too far away, but she didn't seem to like this dock none. Like I said she seemed all spooked, and she just vanished like that. Right there!" He pointed again. Emma released him, breathing heavily.

Fuck fuck fuck how the _hell_ had Cora gotten through? And if she was here that meant the slimy bastard Hook had to be here as well...but what could possibly spook Cora? What about the docks did she have to fear? And why were they hiding out in the ship? Why had nothing else happened? What the hell was Regina even doing with her psychotic mother? None of it added up.

Emma walked over to the spot the man kept pointing at, where he said they'd disappeared. Nothing seemed out of place, it was just empty air. She turned to go, when her toe bumped on something. Something solid.

"What the hell?" she poked at it with her foot. Yup definitely solid. Definitely invisible. She decided to test it, stepping up onto it. Maneuvering her foot she found it was almost like a raised platform.

It was a raised platform, she found as she was able to place her other foot onto it as well. Experimentally, she took a step forward. And then another.

"How are you doing that?" the man asked incredulously. Emma shrugged, venturing forward. Suddenly she felt a strange chill pass over her, and then a friggin pirate ship appeared before her eyes. She felt the blood drain from her face.

"Oh my god." She stumbled back, back through the weird magic-y feeling and onto the docks.

"There's...there's a ship there," she gasped. "It's invisible, she cast a spell or something." The man, to his credit, merely shrugged.

"I figured she was a witch of some sort. They must be hiding out in it," he said.

"Yeah...uh, thanks, I gotta go...find Mary David and Margaret...I mean, Mary Margaret and David...thanks for the tip!"

* * *

Regina didn't sleep much that night. She tossed and turned, though Mother seemed to sleep soundly. Something about being trapped aboard the pirate ship just seemed suffocating, more so than usual. Maybe it was the full moon. In any case, it couldn't be much later than 11 o'clock.

Frustrated, Regina threw the covers off and grabbed her coat and boots. She couldn't stand another minute under the deck, she needed space, she needed to breathe.

The night was chilly, but clear. The air was crisp and smelled of the ocean, something Regina had always loved about living in Storybrooke. She had never been to the sea in the old land, but she imagined it wouldn't have been much different than the ocean here, with its salty smell and constant breeze.

It would have been a lovely grave, had Mother not interfered. With a sigh Regina sat along the wooden edge of the ship, hoisting her legs up and over the frame so that they dangled out over the water.

Darkly, she realized it would be so easy to jump.

There was no happiness left for her in this life, or in any other life. What was the point now that Henry was gone? She could never have him back. Not now. Not ever.

God she could really use a glass of cider right about now. Weren't pirates notorious for keeping alcohol on their ships? Not that she particularly wanted anything to do with that traitor Hook. Some assassin he'd turned out to be, teaming up with the very person he was meant to kill and then tricking her into believing he'd succeeded.

Come to think of it, why had Mother played dead...? It didn't make sense. Nothing Mother had done since her return from Wonderland made any sense. She should be angry with Regina, she should be out for blood. But instead all she seemed interested in was helping her.

When had Mother ever helped her? Mother had killed Daniel. Mother had ruined everything. Unconsciously Regina rubbed her ring finger, where Daniel's ring should have been.

How had she come to this? When did her life fall to ruins? She lost Daniel, she lost her freedom, she gained power but lost her mother too. She had had no family besides her father, and he too was lost to her, by her own hand.

And now she had lost Henry as well, and with him any hope of redemption. What did it even matter? What was the point of being "good" when nobody bothered to believe in you, when you're always left behind, excluded, ignored, and treated like the dirt between someone's shoes?

Regina was evil and she always would be. She let the wave of self-loathing consume her and she cried for everything she had done and everything she had lost. Henry...Henry..._Henry_. Her darling boy...her precious baby boy...who hated her...who would always hate her because she was the Evil Queen and Evil Queen's never change.

She slammed her fist into the edge of the ship as she sobbed, again and again until it was bruised and bloody from the splinters. But she didn't care, she didn't care _she didn't care_. Oh how she wished she didn't care...she leaned forward, hoping some stray breeze would just push her into the ocean again. Anything to stop the pain. She wanted to jump, she wanted to die, it was too much and she couldn't _take_ it anymore.

But the universe was not so kind.

"REGINA!"

* * *

Cora awoke with a start. She thought she'd heard something. _thump. thump. thump_. There it was again. She sat up, blinking away the last remnants of sleep and glanced over at Regina's bed.

It was empty.

If she'd had a heart it would have jumped into her throat. Quickly she threw her shawl on over her nightgown and hurried out of the hold and above deck. She could still hear the strange thumping noise, it was coming from somewhere behind her. She whirled around and the sight that met her eyes knocked the breath out of her lungs.

There was Regina, sitting hunched over on the edge of the ship, sobbing and smashing her hand repeatedly into the wood.

"REGINA!" she cried, rushing over to her daughter's side. Regina started and nearly lost her balance, but Cora reached her in time to wrap her arms around Regina's middle, pulling her back down into the safety of the boat. Regina's legs collapsed from underneath her, pulling mother and daughter to their knees on the floor. Regina continued to weep messily, holding her injured hand to her chest.

Cora had never been more angry in her entire life. How _dare _Snow White and her family bring Regina to this? She pushed aside the little voice reminding her that she was not entirely guiltless either. Because this was not really her fault, she had been helping Regina. She had always been helping Regina.

Regina, who was currently falling apart in front of her. Pain constricted in Cora's chest at the sight and she felt tears bubble up to the surface. It was maddening how weak she was becoming, but even so Cora softened and wrapped her arms around Regina's shoulders, pulling her close. Her daughter needed her. She could be weak for her baby girl.

But then why couldn't she stop this? Why couldn't she make this better?

* * *

Gun cocked and loaded, Emma hesitantly felt around with her foot for the invisible platform. After leaving the docks she had quickly gone to awaken Mary Margaret and David at their new home, and informed them of the pirate ship currently docked in the harbor. The three had immediately contacted the Blue Fairy, and a plan was formed. They would sneak into the ship that night, when the two witches were sleeping, and use the fairy dust to immobilize them. Cora would be executed first at dawn, as she was the much greater threat, and for Henry's sake Regina would be spared for now and put on trial for murder. The magic of the fairy dust would last about 48 hours, hopefully that would give them enough time to figure out how to keep Regina from using magic permanently.

Emma figured Gold might be able to help with that.

But for now, they had to worry about the first phase. And that meant boarding the damn ship. Slowly Emma ascended the platform, through the magic and onto the ship. She was going first as the scout, to discover where the two were hiding before the Blue Fairy and the others came aboard.

As the ship came into view before her, the first thing Emma noticed was that it was not quiet. She could hear something from the back end...was it called the stern? They sounded like voices but...was that...?

No, couldn't be. She shook herself, holding her gun out in front of her as she cautiously made her way to the back, following the sound. Though as she got closer, it became harder to deny that the sound she heard definitely was someone crying. Carefully, she poked her head around the corner of the large mast she hid behind.

What she saw was unlike anything she had been expecting.

There was Regina, kneeling on the floor sobbing. More surprising was Cora, her back to Emma but still looking far more vulnerable than she had ever seen her, wearing a nightgown and with her hair in a loose braid. She held Regina in her arms, rocking her back and forth, intermittently stroking her hair or rubbing her back, all the while murmuring soothing words Emma couldn't quite make out. Neither of them noticed Emma's presence, far too wrapped up in their moment.

Emma suddenly felt like an intruder on something incredibly private, but found herself unable to move. What was going on here? These did not look like two dangerous witches hell-bent on taking over Storybrooke.

Suddenly it seemed wrong to trap them with fairy dust.

Emma watched as Regina's crying finally slowed and quieted. Cora pulled back from their embrace and (Emma blinked in surprise) wiped her own eyes.

"Regina don't scare me like that," Emma heard Cora say in a shaking voice. Regina lowered her head and mumbled something that Emma thought sounded like "sorry." Cora took hold of Regina's face and wiped the remnants of her tears away as well.

"I know it hurts dear, but must it bring you to this?" Cora asked. Regina sighed, and Emma was very confused.

"I just want the pain to end," Regina murmured, breathing deeply as if to prevent another round of tears from falling. Cora tucked a loose strand of hair behind Regina's ear.

"Give me your hand," Cora said softly, reaching for it. She took Regina's hand in her own, and Emma noticed Regina was bleeding. What had happened here? Regina's hand glowed a soft purple and the blood disappeared. Cora had healed it, and had begun tracing small circles over where the wounds had been with her thumb.

Emma was more confused than she had ever been in her entire life. What the hell was happening? She had thought Cora was the mother from hell, bent on getting revenge or some shit. And Regina, Regina was a murderer. So then what was going on here, why was Cora being so tender, why had Regina been crying like that, why was her hand so injured?

"I'm sorry Mother," Regina said softly. "I don't know what came over me." Cora sighed, cupping Regina's cheek in her hand.

"Just promise me you won't try to throw yourself in the ocean again."

Emma nearly dropped her gun in shock. Regina had done _what?_

"I promise," Regina agreed quietly, refusing to meet her mother's eyes. Cora moved her hand from Regina's cheek to her shoulder.

"We should return below deck. It's much too cold out here," Cora said. Emma tensed, expecting them to move, but instead they vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

Suicide. Regina had tried to commit _suicide. _Slowly she turned, heading back to the entrance of the ship in a kind of daze. Of all the stupid things for Regina to do...suicide?

The second she re-appeared by the docks she was hounded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Why did you take so long?"

"Did you find them?"

"Are they asleep?"

"Is it safe to attack?"

"No," Emma interrupted. "No, we can't do this."

"What, why?" Mary Margaret asked. "Emma what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Yeah well apparently I almost did."

"What happened?" The Blue Fairy insisted. Emma shook her head.

"I was hidden...behind one of the masts...I saw Regina, and she was crying, she was injured. And Cora was there, holding her-"

"WHAT?!" David cried, as if this was the most impossible thing conceivable. "Emma are you sure you saw right, I mean this is _Cora_ we're talking about...?" Emma glared at him.

"Yeah, I know what I saw. Cora was trying to comfort Regina. And then..." Emma lowered her gaze. "And then I heard her say that...that Regina had tried to kill herself." She could feel three sets of eyes staring at her in horror.

"...she...she did what?"

"She tried to kill herself, Mary Margaret!" Emma snapped, storming back towards the sheriff's car. She couldn't shake the feeling that this was somehow her fault...whatever Regina had done, she didn't deserve this. Maybe if Emma hadn't threatened to take away Henry...

Oh dear God Henry.

What was she going to do about Henry?


	2. Chapter 2

**In light of the fact that there's no new episode tonight, I thought I'd go ahead and update this now. This is probably the chapter I'm most worried about, and I must have revised it a dozen times. But I think I'm happy with it, and I really do hope no one thinks this is too cheesy. It's definately the emotional climax of the story so I do hope I've done it justice. **

**There will be one more chapter after this, and it should be up in about a week. **

**Please understand that I do have a life. I have classes and other responsibilities, I cannot be writing this 24/7. I've had a certain reviewer who's been borderline harrassing me about this, and though I appreciate that you love this story, you need to understand that I can't update it every single day. **

**That being said, I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Never in her life had Cora felt so helpless.

Not even while growing up the daughter of a poor miller. Not even when she had been forced to spin gold without the power to do so. Not even when Rumpelstiltskin had threatened to take her precious baby from her.

None of that even compared to this feeling as she watched her daughter toss and turn in her sleep, all the while knowing that Regina wanted nothing more than to die. Cora had no idea what to do, or how to make it better.

She was here to help her daughter, wasn't she? So why did it feel like she had somehow failed her? None of it added up.

Cora couldn't stand this inaction. There had to be something she could do. Perhaps the little boy, Henry...her grandson. If she could bring him to Regina, perhaps then she would find happiness.

After all, Cora knew far too well the pain of being separated from one's child.

But then, she couldn't risk leaving Regina alone. What if she tried to destroy herself again and Cora wasn't there to stop her?

It was maddening.

Regina stirred slightly, and immediately Cora was at her side, fretting.

"Regina?" she asked quietly. Regina slowly opened her eyes, and much to Cora's chagrin they were devoid of any real life. She rolled onto her side, facing away from Cora. She moaned slightly, as though in pain.

"Shh..." Cora soothed, smoothing the hair away from Regina's forehead repeatedly. "I'm here. I'm here." This seemed to have the opposite effect from what Cora desired, as Regina began to cry. Cora had had just about enough of this, but instead of feeling angry as she might have in the past, all she felt was sad and tired.

She simply couldn't take this emptiness in Regina anymore. She wanted_ her _daughter back- the spirited young thing who'd loved riding horses and fought fire with fire. The girl who when push came to shove was capable of being Queen and wearing her crown with grace. Cora wanted to see the light come back to Regina's eyes, but she no longer knew how to make that happen.

So long ago, she'd been so certain that Regina would learn that happiness and freedom resided in having power. She'd been so certain she had done the right thing. And when she had framed Regina for the cricket's murder, she'd been so certain that Regina would learn she could not depend on others, so certain that she could help her daughter pick up the pieces of her broken life. She'd been so certain her actions had been necessary.

But looking at Regina now, Cora was no longer certain. In fact, she was more uncertain than she could ever remember being. She doubted her every move, and everything she'd ever done. Just what had been the breaking point? What could have brought Regina to the point of self-murder?

Briefly, Cora feared the answer could be found in a mirror.

Regina sniffled softly, and Cora noticed her crying had ceased. She removed her hand from her daughter's forehead, moving to tuck the blankets more closely around her.

"Please try to rest some more, my love," she said gently, squeezing Regina's shoulder affectionately. Regina sniffed again and closed her eyes.

"Mother?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Yes?"

"If love is such a weakness...why are you doing this?" Cora retracted her hand, surprised.

Love is weakness...love had been weakness for as long as she could remember. It had only caused pain and heartbreak and had only served to make her vulnerable to others. Weaknesses can be exploited, that's what she had been taught. They're a way for others to take advantage of you, to control you. They are not permissible, not if one's trajectory is to keep moving upwards and if one is to maintain power. Cora had learned that lesson the hard way, at the hands of one Rumpelstiltskin. Even so, when Cora remembered the mind-numbing fear she had felt watching the ocean swallow Regina whole, the answer to her daughter's question seemed painfully obvious.

"You are my weakness, dear," she replied, with all the love she could possibly muster. Regina sat up suddenly, her eyes dark with the shadow of a memory. Her gaze flickered briefly towards the rose in its vase. Cora gave a small, sad smile.

"Why did you really come all this way?" Regina asked, her tone flat.

"I had to see you," Cora answered, the words she had wanted to say (but had since felt unable to due to extenuating circumstances) finding themselves on the tip of her tongue. "I needed to tell you that I know why you sent me through the looking glass. And I know why you tried to have me killed." She smiled tremulously. Regina frowned.

"And it's...it's all right," Cora continued, tears welling up in her eyes. Regina inclined her head slightly. The ball of emotion that had so recently come undone in Cora's chest swelled.

"I love you," she whispered, the ball bursting. "I just...I've always shown it in all the wrong ways." And there it was, the truth that Cora had been fighting since she'd seen Regina throw herself off the dock- this was her fault. Her daughter's suffering was her fault. The guilt washed over her like a tidal wave, and she inhaled deeply in an attempt to steady herself.

"Mother-" Regina began.

"I'm so sorry," Cora interrupted, her voice breaking with emotion. "I never meant for this to happen." She swallowed hard, fiddling with the blankets and trying not to fall apart. It was time to lay it all on the line.

"I framed you. For the cricket." She lowered her gaze, ashamed for the first time in many years.

"What?"

"It was only meant to be temporary, so you could see what these people really think of you." The defense sounded half-hearted even to Cora. Regina could only stare in shock. Cora took another deep breath.

"He's alive, in the hold below deck. I disguised the body of another man to look like his instead." For a moment there was silence.

"...why?"

"When I came here, I expected that you would need me in the wake of your failed curse. But you didn't, and so I...I didn't want you to reject me. Not again," Cora said simply, the old hurt bubbling up to the surface. "But I never thought...I never expected-"

"Don't," Regina sneered. Cora looked up into her daughter's flint-like eyes and remembered a time when their positions had been reversed. She sighed, of course Regina was angry. But then it occurred to her that Regina was _angry_. She was feeling something beyond despair. The life had come back to her eyes at Cora's confession, and Cora knew then that she had done the right thing. No matter how it might pain her.

"Mother you are going to take me to where you're keeping him, and we are going to free the cricket. And then we are going to town," Regina said, throwing the blankets off her.

"It's the middle of the night," Cora protested weakly.

"I don't care," Regina hissed, standing up. "We'll wake them up. Emma, Henry, and the two idiots, and you can tell them how you lied. You owe me that." Cora found she was not able to disagree.

"You're right. For you, sweetheart…anything." And for once, she truly meant it. Everything had changed on those docks. And looking back, she could see the cracks had truly started to form long before that. Regina had always been her weakness, the one spot of light remaining to her. She'd simply been blind to it for far too long.

Regina's eyes melted a little.

"Do you mean that, Mother?" she asked, a shred of hope in her tone.

"Of course, dear," Cora affirmed, rising slowly from the bed. "I can do better. I won't push you away again." Regina's face softened, and she hesitantly placed a hand on Cora's shoulder. Cora stared at the ground, blinking rapidly as the tears threatened to fall.

"I am...so sorry Regina," she faltered, trying desperately to maintain her composure while simultaneously wondering just where she had gone so wrong. Regina paused for a moment, then stepped forward and slowly wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders.

Cora gasped, stunned. This was not the reaction she'd expected. Even so she clung to her daughter tightly, reveling in this moment, and gave up on controlling her tears.

"I believe you, Mother," Regina whispered.

The dam broke, and Cora buried her face into the crook of her daughter's neck and wept. The pain of so many years of rejection and loneliness, and more recently, regret, suddenly poured out of her. It had been so long since Regina had reached out to her in this way. Cora could still remember the last time her daughter had embraced her first, so many years ago in a dark, musty stable, moments before everything had gone to hell. Her own fault, she now knew.

This was such weakness she was showing, Cora knew that. But then, as she herself had stated, Regina was her weakness.

And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Regina did not know what the hell she was supposed to be feeling.

On one hand, this was her mother. The woman who'd made her life a living hell, who'd killed her true love, forced her into marriage, and now had framed her for a murder she did not commit. The woman who terrified her, who'd haunted her nightmares for years.

On the other hand, this was her mother. The woman who'd raised her, who, despite everything, had loved her, who had so recently saved her life and provided her with shelter when she'd had nowhere else to go. The woman in who's arms she'd always felt safest, warm and protected from the outside world.

The woman who was currently sobbing into her shoulder.

That one was new. Regina could count on one hand the number of times she'd seen her mother cry. Most of them had been in these past three days alone, but even then never like this. Never in her life had her mother openly sobbed. In fact, when Regina was growing up, her mother had been very disapproving of tears. Ladies were supposed to keep their composure and not let anyone take advantage of their emotions. Crying was a sign of weakness, and weaknesses could be exploited.

Something really had broken the formidable Cora Mills. Regina knew that she was to blame.

And for that reason, despite how cruel and manipulative she knew her mother was capable of being, Regina found that she believed in Cora's apology. She certainly believed in these tears. What shocked Regina most of all was how her mother truly seemed to regret what she'd done. Her mother had never been the type to regret anything.

In the same breath, Regina saw a bit of herself in her mother. How could she claim to want redemption for Henry's sake and not give her mother that same chance? She knew all too well the pain of having a child reject you. She would not put her mother through that, not when she seemed so genuine and had expressed such a change in her demeanor.

Regina also knew when and where everything had changed. She imagined what it would feel like to watch Henry attempt suicide and felt a stab of empathy for what Cora had had to see. No mother should ever have to go through something like that. And with the knowledge that Dr. Hopper was not dead and hope for the future renewed, Regina knew she wouldn't be trying it again in the near future.

But as for Cora...something still had to be done about her. Though Regina knew her mother wouldn't hurt her, that did not mean she wasn't a threat to anyone else, especially with her magic. She would have to be dealt with, and until she and the idiot family could figure out the proper punishment for her crimes, they'd have to keep her locked up in the jail.

Briefly Regina feared they would want her executed. After all, they'd tried it before with her. Then again, Snow had spared her...but Regina doubted she would do the same for Cora. Cora had done much worse and killed far more than Regina ever had. But no matter what her mother had done, Regina did not want her dead.

Especially not now, not after everything that had transpired and everything Cora had said.

They would find a way.

And perhaps…Regina had not really considered it a possibility before, but in light of all Cora had revealed of herself, perhaps it truly would be possible. Perhaps they could both redeem themselves.

A plan slowly began to form in her mind as she awkwardly rubbed Cora's back in an awkward attempt at soothing her. It didn't seem to work much as Cora tightened her grip on Regina and sobbed harder.

"My girl...my darling girl," she choked out. Regina couldn't help but feel incredibly touched at this display of emotion. After years and years of never being good enough, she _finally_ had her mother's love.

And judging by the rose Cora had kept all this time, she'd had it much longer than she'd realized.

"It's...it's all right Mother," Regina murmured. Cora moved one of her hands to cradle the back of Regina's head.

"It'll be a while before I'll be able to forgive you," Regina said softly. "You framed me for murder. You abused me with magic, killed Daniel, and forced me to marry a man I never loved." She felt Cora flinch. "But...I still love you. I've always loved you. All I ever wanted was for you to accept me for who I am." Cora finally pulled her head away from Regina's (now very damp) neck. Regina searched her red-rimmed eyes and could see nothing but sadness in them.

"I only wanted to give you everything I never had," Cora said sadly. "I thought I was doing what was best, what would make you happy." She removed the hand from Regina's head and wiped her streaming eyes.

"You were wrong, Mother," Regina said, holding her ground. "And you've always been wrong." Cora's mouth twitched as if part of her wanted to protest, but she held her tongue instead and nodded.

"Get dressed," Regina instructed after a moment. "We need to leave soon." Cora considered her for a moment, and Regina could tell she felt conflicted about something. But then she leaned up, kissing Regina on the cheek.

"I love you," she whispered, and turned and disappeared into what served as something of a bathroom on the ship.

Regina touched her cheek in wonder. She felt a sudden rush of warmth at her mother's display of affection, and knew that no matter what had happened in the past or what would happen in the future, Cora would always be her mother, and Regina would always love her.

* * *

Out by the docks once more, Regina was beginning to feel more than a little annoyed. After recovering from Cora's miniature breakdown, they had gone to the hold where Archie was kept, finding him unconscious. Not wanting to waste time, Regina had simply transported him magically to the hospital, where she knew the nurses working the late shift would find him. They had then exited the ship, and, much to Regina's relief, found her car sitting right where she'd left it three days ago, albeit surrounded by police tape. An easy obstacle to remove. Regina now stood by the door of her car, watching her mother circle it suspiciously, as if she feared it might attack her.

"What in the world is this contraption?" Cora asked, looking nonplussed at the Mercedes. Regina rolled her eyes.

"It's a car, Mother," she said. "Stop circling it and get in." Cora stopped by the passenger door, but continued to stare at it warily. Regina sighed, unlocking it. Cora started at the noise.

"And what is its purpose?" she asked, hesitantly touching the handle of the door. Regina pulled it open on her side, demonstrating how to do so.

"You drive it, sort of like a horseless carriage," she said, sliding into the driver's seat. Cora fumbled with the handle for a bit, but finally figured out how to open it.

"Remarkable," she said incredulously, hoisting her skirts up so she could climb in. She did so with a bit of difficulty. "Does it require magic?"

"No, it burns fuel. Now fasten your seatbelt," Regina instructed.

"My what?" Regina exhaled irritably, grabbing her own seatbelt and showing her mother how to do it. Cora reached back and tugged on the belt several times before she finally got it to move.

"Now...click it into this little thing here," Regina said, pointing. Cora struggled with it, frustrated that she couldn't quite get it to work.

"I think it's broken," she huffed.

"Oh give me that," Regina relented, doing it herself. Cora sat back, annoyed.

And what are all these?" She asked, gesturing towards the dashboard.

"Those are buttons. They turn on various functions," Regina answered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And what's that?"

"The steering wheel."

"Steering wheel?"

"It lets me turn the car. Are you quite finished?" she snapped. Cora frowned, but nodded.

Regina stuck the key in the ignition, turning the car on. Cora jumped, startled.

"What is this noise? Why does it vibrate?" she asked, looking mildly terrified.

That's the engine running, Mother."

"The _what_?"

"It makes the car go. It's what burns the fuel." Regina shifted the car into drive, and they pulled out onto the main road. Cora looked incredibly uncomfortable, and Regina, for all her annoyance, had to fight back the urge to laugh.

"I don't like this."

"You'll get used to it." Cora looked as though she very much disagreed.

Regina kept her gaze planted firmly on the road, not particularly wanting to deal with her mother's confusion at the modern world. Suddenly she felt a blast of air hit her face. She whirled around to see her mother's hand on the air conditioning dial. Cora looked sheepish for a moment, and clicked it off, leaning back into her seat.

Regina scoffed lightly, shaking her head. It had been a long night.

* * *

Emma awoke suddenly to the sound of a sharp knocking on the apartment door. She sat up, automatically glancing over towards where Henry was asleep on the bed.

The knocking continued, growing louder and more persistent. Emma grumbled to herself, checking the clock. It was 4:30 in the morning. Who the hell would come here at 4:30 in the damn morning? But then, she figured it could be some kind of emergency. She was the sheriff after all. So she got up to answer the door.

On the other side were the two people she least wanted to see.

"You," Emma said breathlessly. "What...what are you doing here?" She left out the fact that she was secretly relieved to see Regina looking more like her old self.

"My mother has come to tell you something," she said crisply, gesturing for Cora to step forward. Cora hesitated, and Emma could not believe the defeated expression she wore.

"The cricket isn't dead," she said softly. Emma cocked her head in confusion.

"She means Archie," Regina clarified. Emma suddenly felt like she'd been doused in ice water.

"What!? He's alive!?" she cried, barely managing to keep her volume at a whisper.

"Yes," Cora confirmed, her eyes still refusing to meet Emma's.

"And what else Mother?" Regina prodded. Cora sighed.

"And I framed Regina for his murder. I disguised another man's body to look like the cricket's and kidnapped him in order to get information," she murmured. Emma thought she almost sounded...sad about it.

But then, Emma felt that her brain wasn't quite working properly.

"What...what kind of a mother does that?" she burst out, staring incredulously at Cora, who visibly flinched.

"Enough, Ms. Swan," Regina said sharply.

"Are you defending her?!"

"No. But she has shown me remorse." Cora glanced up at Regina, who gave her mother a tiny smile that showed that though all was not quite forgiven, it would be someday.

"Well...where...where's Archie now?" Emma stuttered. It was way too early in the morning for this shit.

"In the hospital, being treated for his injuries," Regina said. Emma nodded vaguely.

"So...what do you want me to do...?"

"Your job, Sheriff," Regina said with the critical tone Emma most knew her for. Emma glanced back and forth between Cora and Regina before realizing what that meant.

"You mean arrest her?" Regina nodded, and Emma had a hell of a time believing that Cora would actually come quietly. Was this same woman who had tried to rip Emma's heart out?

"On one condition," Regina said suddenly. Emma started, coming out of her daze.

"What's that?"

"She lives." Emma was completely dumbfounded.

"What the hell Regina? She's killed people, she tried to frame you, she-"

"And she will be punished accordingly. But she lives."

"Fine, whatever, do you even have a plan?" Emma asked, glancing back and forth between Regina and Cora, expecting either of them to do some crazy magic shit at any moment.

Regina opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted.

"Mom?" There was Henry, rubbing his eyes and staring at Regina as though he couldn't believe what he saw. Emma watched as he suddenly barreled himself into her, nearly knocking her over. Regina gasped, catching him in a tight hug.

"I knew you didn't do it," Henry mumbled into her stomach. Regina gave a watery smile, gingerly placing a hand on the back of his head.

"You believed in me?" she whispered. Henry nodded.

"He did," Emma confirmed, "even when I told him otherwise." She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry." Regina just shook her head.

"Don't. My mother made an air-tight case," she said coolly, glancing at Cora, who remained silent in the shadows of the doorway. Henry looked up.

"Your mother? She's here?" Regina nodded, releasing him. Emma immediately stepped between them and Cora.

"You won't touch him," She threatened, glaring at the old witch. Cora blinked, drawing herself up to her full height. She met Emma's stare with an icy one of her own. She said nothing.

"It's all right Emma," Regina said. "She won't hurt him. She won't hurt me." Emma, however, refused to back down.

"How do you know that?" Emma asked Regina, though she did not break her stare with Cora.

"Yeah, I thought you said she would destroy everything?" Henry piped up.

"I was wrong," Regina stated simply. "My mother didn't come here for revenge." Emma narrowed her gaze further. Cora did not react in the slightest.

"So what do we do about you now?" Emma asked slowly, more so to Regina though it was Cora she addressed.

"Well I'd love to meet my grandson before I'm to be incarcerated," Cora said, "so I'd appreciate it if you'd move out of the way."

"Make me."

"Don't test me, Ms. Swan."

"Enough!" Regina snapped. "Emma, you can move out of the way, I assure you Henry is in no danger. Mother, _do not forget our agreement_." Cora's nostrils flared, but she did nothing. Reluctantly, Emma stepped back.

"Any funny business and I will rip your heart out the way you tried to take mine," she growled. Cora laughed.

"Oh my dear girl, you have no idea do you?" she smiled dangerously, before turning to face Henry. Immediately she softened. Henry looked terrified, but still curious. Regina placed her hands on his shoulders.

"It's all right Henry. This is your grandmother, Cora." Henry gave the tiniest of smiles, but did not move. Cora smiled at him.

"I've heard a lot about you, Henry," she said in a much gentler tone.

"Are...are you evil?" he asked. Cora looked taken aback, as though she had never considered the concept herself.

"Henry!" Regina scolded, tightening her grip on his shoulders. "We don't say that."

"But you were evil-" Henry protested.

"Henry," Regina interrupted. "That was a long time ago. Good and evil are not that simple, I thought I'd taught you that." Henry looked down, and then back up at Cora.

"I've made my mistakes, dear boy," she admitted. Once again Emma felt like something of an intruder in this family moment. But she refused to let her guard down- Cora could act at any minute. The woman had been unpredictable in the Enchanted Forest, who knew what she'd be like here?

"But you're sorry for them? Like my mom is?" Henry asked.

"You have quite a precocious son," Cora told Regina, who rubbed her thumb along Henry's shoulder.

"He's always been bright," she said proudly.

"Yes, Henry," Cora addressed him again. "I do...regret the things I've done to my daughter." To Emma, it seemed she had a hard time saying it, but the fact that she'd said it at all was even more astounding. Henry smiled, bigger this time.

"That's good then. You can change like my mom is," he said. "Not using magic, I mean. Being a better person." Cora's mouth fell open in surprise.

"You've been giving up magic?" Regina nodded.

"Yes. It's what Henry wanted. I owe him that," she said, staring pointedly at her mother. Cora looked very confused.

"And is that...what you want me to do?"

"I'm not sure you're capable of that, Mother," Regina said, moving in front of Henry. Emma quickly stepped over and grabbed him, pulling him to her chest. Cora glanced back and forth between Henry and Regina, as though she was considering her next move. Regina tensed, looking like she wanted to act, but did not move. Emma tightened her grip on Henry.

"You're right. I'm not." Cora suddenly lunged forward, reaching for Henry. Emma jumped back, not losing her grip on him, but Cora caught his arm, and Regina's as well.

"Mother, no!" Regina yelled, fighting to break her mother's grip. Cora smirked, and Emma struggled to pull Henry free.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" he screamed, but then suddenly he vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, and Emma was falling through the air, face down on the floor.

Henry, Regina, and Cora were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is, the last chapter. And I do mean it this time, there will be no continuation of this story, no sequel. I like the ending as is. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. **

**Thank you to everyone who read this story, it means a lot to me. This is really the first story I've written in quite some time, so I'm incredibly pleased with and grateful for the response it has gotten, which has been overwhelmingly positive. And that in and of itself means something, as unfortunately Cora is not a particularly popular character.**

**Regardless, I thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. I don't know when or what I will write next, but I don't think you've seen the last of me or these characters. Their grip on my heart is far too strong. ;)**

**With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Cora Mills was not used to feeling this sort of conflict.

Purple smoke faded to reveal the trio on the deck of the pirate ship, and already Cora was doubting her actions. Had this been the proper way to handle the issue? But truly, what else could she have done? She released her grip on Regina and her grandson, who both stumbled backwards, looking equally horrified.

"You said you would change!" Henry accused, seeming to address both his mother and grandmother. Regina gave him a desperate look, then rounded on Cora, who felt the slightest twinge of regret. The last thing she wanted after all this time was to make her daughter even more angry.

"What did you just do?!" Regina cried. Cora kept her face neutral. She would not be made to feel the bad guy here. She had done what was best, hadn't she? Regina had finally shown signs of getting better, surely this was what she wanted? It was all she had ever indicated to Cora, who could think of nothing else to give her daughter that might help make things all right again.

"I just gave you your son back. You can finally be a family again. We can be a family," she said carefully. Regina just stared in disbelief.

"Mother this is _not_ the way! Emma and Snow and the others are going to come looking for him! They won't accept this!" she turned to face her son. "Henry, you have to believe me, I had nothing to do with this."

"What did you think was going to happen, Regina?" Cora interrupted, an unexpected pit of anger flaring up in her at the mention of those Charming pests. "Did you think they would just accept you and I as part of their family? That they'd let you take Henry back? You've been too bad for too long, my dear. They see you as evil, as…as a snake. Things would never go back to the way they used to be." Regina flinched, and Henry frowned.

"Things would never go back to the way they used to be anyway," he said. "The curse is broken, they know who they are now. And they're _good_," he emphasized. "They'll see that my mom is changing, they'd let her see me!"

"And would that be enough?" Cora asked. Regina opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it again.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Henry asked. "You could be sorry, we could all live together in Mary Margaret's flat. Or maybe in the mansion. It's bigger." Regina gave a sad smile, and took hold of Henry's hand.

"Honey, it wouldn't be that simple," she said. "My mother's right, they wouldn't forgive me so easily. I do want you back…but not like this. Not because of magic." She ran a hand over his forehead, brushing his bangs away from his face, and he gave her a small smile. Cora observed the scene with a heavy heart. Perhaps her earlier intuition was right, this had not been the correct action to take…but what else could she have done? She had no intention of being pilloried by the town fools masquerading as leaders, and truthfully she had no intention of giving up magic. The very idea was downright terrifying. Regina stood up straight, turning to face her.

"Mother, we are taking him back. This isn't right."

"Then what is, Regina?" Cora sighed. "If we go back they'll string us both up, we've caused them far too much harm. You know that as well as I. All I want is your happiness, dear, and it's with your son, isn't it? Isn't he the very reason you saw fit to-"

"MOTHER!" Regina yelped, covering Henry's ears. He struggled, looking annoyed.

"Mom, let me go!" Regina shushed him.

"_Mother Henry doesn't need to know about that,_" she hissed under her breath.

"What, know about what?" Henry asked, looking scared. Regina reluctantly let go of his ears, seeing as it was a futile effort.

"It's nothing, Henry." Cora felt affronted. Of all the things for Regina to downplay!

"It most certainly is not nothing! That those _fools_ brought you to-"

"And whose fault is that, Mother?" Regina snapped. Cora faltered and took a step back. She could feel her defenses slipping away, she knew Regina was right, but oh it was so much easier to feel anger at Snow White and her family. Nevertheless, she knew- and truthfully she had always known- the role she had played in her daughter's life. All of this was ultimately her fault. But she was trying to fix it…gods in heaven why was nothing she did working, was there nothing she could do?

"What…what's going on?" Henry asked after a moment of silence. Regina circled around, lowering herself to look him in the eye.

"After I was framed for Dr. Hopper's murder, I…I had an accident," she fibbed. Cora bristled at the lie. "My mother saved me, and I've been staying here with her ever since. But today I learned that he wasn't dead after all, and Mother had only captured him. I made her free him, and I had hoped that she would come quietly today. I never meant for her to bring you here. I'm sorry," she said, placing a gentle hand under his chin. Cora looked on, deflating as she watched mother and son.

"But…why would your mother lie about Archie? Why would she kidnap him?" Henry asked, looking over Regina's shoulder at the woman in question.

"I needed information," Cora answered softly, folding her hands in front of her.

"But then…you framed my mom? You made it look like he was dead…?" Cora sighed.

"I don't expect you to understand, dear boy." Regina shot her a look that clearly said _don't you dare say it._ Cora could only comply. She realized she was walking on thin ice as it was, and she had meant what she'd said- she wasn't going to push Regina away again. Regina turned back to Henry.

"My mother is a complicated woman, Henry. But she won't hurt you, and she won't hurt me. I promise you that." Henry lowered his gaze.

"Okay. But I can't stay here," he said. Regina nodded.

"I know, honey. I know."

"But…I still wanna see you." Regina smiled, tearing up.

"I want that too. We'll think of a solution. But you need to get home first. When you exit the ship, you'll be on the docks. Can you make your way home from there?" She asked. Henry nodded.

"Good. I have to stay here and deal with my mother." Cora frowned, feeling lost in the background and incapable of having a say in any of this. Since when had she let herself be so easily controlled? Henry threw his arms around Regina's neck, and she pulled him close.

"I love you Henry," she whispered, a single tear falling.

"I love you too," Henry said. Ah. There was the reason. Cora realized she that wanted that sort of relationship with her own child, and if that meant allowing Regina to pull some of the strings every once in a while, well…Cora supposed she could oblige.

Henry pulled away, shooting Cora a quizzical expression. Regina stood up straight, releasing Henry, who turned to leave. At the entrance to the ship he stopped to wave. Regina waved back, her eyes growing red with the held back tears. And then Henry was gone, and Cora was once again alone with her broken daughter.

She'd accomplished nothing.

* * *

Regina sniffed, wiping at her eyes. Plan A had failed, thanks to her mother. She knew now what she had to do, the only other option available to her. It was something she'd thought about since the day the curse had been broken, but never thought she'd actually be able to go through with. Until now. She turned to face her mother, who stood there with a slightly dumb-struck expression on her face.

"Mother, we need to leave Storybrooke," Regina said. Cora looked vaguely confused.

"Leave? You would leave your son?" Regina inhaled deeply, and nodded.

"It's the only way. It's as you said, these people will never see us as anything but monsters. There is no life for us here, not when we'll only ever be remembered as the Evil Queen and the Queen of Hearts," she sighed. "You and I won't be affected by Rumpelstiltskin's curse. We'll remember who we are." Cora fixed her gaze imploringly on Regina.

"And this…this will make you happy? You won't try to destroy yourself again?" Regina gave a small, sad smile. There was no happiness for her without her son, couldn't her mother, of all people, understand that?

"No, I won't, not if we leave," she said, feeling slight guilt for hanging her recent suicidal tendencies over Cora's head, but what else could she do? She had to convince her somehow that this was the best solution. "We could have a chance to start over, Mother, to be different people. Isn't that what you came here for?" Cora nodded.

"Yes…though this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," she admitted.

"Neither did I. But we can't hide on this ship forever. I'm done trying to hurt them, and I won't force Henry to love me with magic. It doesn't work. I learned that from you," Regina said emphatically. Cora blinked slowly, and lowered her gaze.

"All right," she finally agreed. "If that is what you really want. Let's leave Storybrooke."

* * *

Not half an hour after Henry had returned to her, safe and sound, there came another knock at Emma's door.

This time she was very reluctant to open it. But still she did so, and was relieved to see it was only David and Mary Margaret.

"Emma! We got your call, is Henry all right, is he safe…? Mary Margaret asked frantically, eyes searching the apartment.

"Yeah, he's fine, I just got him back to bed." Mary Margaret sighed in relief, collapsing on the couch.

"Will we ever get a break?" she asked despondently. David sat next to her, rubbing her arm. Emma leaned against the counter, crossing her arms.

"Not with Cora around," she said.

"And Regina, what about her?" David inquired. Emma sighed.

"I don't know, she seemed sincere when she was here, I don't think she planned to take Henry. And we know she didn't kill Archie."

"But she's still with Cora. I don't want to think about the damage those two could do together," Mary Margaret said, glancing fearfully left and right. Emma massaged her temples.

"I know, I know," she said, trying to shake the image of Cora holding a broken Regina from her mind. "But remember what Regina tried to do…is she really in a place where she can do anything?" Mary Margaret frowned sadly.

"I never wanted that for her…she was my step-mother once. She saved my life. She used to be good."

"But there's nothing we can do now," David said. "She's with Cora. We have to be ready."

"Henry says Regina and Cora let him go," Emma told them. The couple both looked up in surprise. "I don't think they're going to try anything…not now, anyways. I think Regina trying to kill herself really shook things up…Cora didn't seem like herself when she was here, even when she took Henry there was something off about her."

"Off how?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma shrugged.

"I dunno, just…off. Not trying to kill people." Mary Margaret let out a barking sort of laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just…how can that be "off" for a person?" she asked with a strange little giggle. Emma had to smile a bit.

"You tell me, you're the fairytale characters." Now even David smiled.

"Let's not worry about it right now," he said. "We'll figure it out. We always do."

* * *

Back in her mansion once more, and quite possibly for the last time, Regina rooted around under her bed for the expensive set of luggage she had never had the opportunity to use. Cora observed from behind her, simply taking everything in.

The drive back had been fairly uneventful, save for the time Cora had "accidentally" turned on the radio and "accidentally" set it on fire after being frightened by the chorus of some insufferable pop song. Regina, who had had to put out the fire while trying not to crash the car, thanked whatever gods may exist that her mother wouldn't have magic outside of Storybrooke. Though she didn't tell her that, afraid Cora would change her mind about leaving if she knew.

Hauling the luggage up onto her bed, she turned to face Cora, considering her carefully for a moment.

"You're going to need some new clothes," she observed. Cora looked confused.

"What? Why?" she asked, glancing down at the old blue dress she had worn since her arrival in Storybrooke. Regina sighed, making her way to the closet.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but people don't dress like that in this world." She rooted around through some of her clothes, looking to see if she had any longer skirts. She knew Cora wouldn't like pants very much, and most of her skirts were of the pencil variety…aha! There was one. Simple and black, but it was past the knee. She grabbed a white button up shirt before realizing one potential snag…

Feeling her face grow red, Regina broke her self-imposed "no magic" rule and conjured up a simple pair of underwear and bra. No way was her mother wearing any of hers.

"All right Mother, I've found something that should be suitable for you," she said, exiting the closet. "They'll do for now, we can see about getting a new wardrobe for you when we get to Boston." She handed Cora the clothes, who studied them quizzically. Regina pointed towards the bathroom.

"Go change in that room over there. The smaller items go on first," she explained, pointing to the underwear. Cora nodded and disappeared behind the bathroom door. Regina sighed, and set about packing her things. She didn't need to take all of her clothes, but enough so that she'd have a stable wardrobe… luckily most of it was fairly professional, seeing as how she'd need to be finding a new job.

"How on Earth do you wear this strange corset?" came a voice from the bathroom.

No. Absolutely not. Regina was _not_ helping her mother figure out a bra!

* * *

Half an hour later, Cora was finally dressed and looking more like a normal person. Her hair remained in its elaborate up do, but the more modern shirt and skirt made her look much softer, less regal. Regina too had showered and changed out of the black dress and red blazer she'd had to wear the last several days into one of her more comfortable pantsuits, and was ready to resume packing. She reasoned that most of her things she could leave here, and most of it she didn't really want to take anyways. Too many memories.

Along with the essentials, she had packed several photo albums of her and Henry over the years. She'd taken a few things from Henry's room, including her favorite old plaster handprint that said "For Mommy" in sloppy little-boy handwriting. The thing was an obnoxiously bright color, but Regina had always treasured it. It too was packed in the trunk along with a box of several of Henry's old drawings and school projects. She found she just couldn't part with them, so they earned a place next to the suitcases in the trunk of her car.

Meanwhile Cora meandered through the house, asking questions and poking her nose in places it probably shouldn't be, including but not limited to the oven, the dishwasher, and several other electrical appliances.

Regina slammed the lid shut on the trunk, heading back into the house to collect her purse and her mother.

"Mother!" she called. "We're getting ready to leave!" Cora appeared on the stairwell looking for all the world like she'd just seen a ghost. Regina sighed.

"What is it now, Mother?" she asked.

"The strange box in your bedroom…there are moving pictures on it!" she exclaimed. Regina suppressed the urge to laugh, exhaling through her nose.

"You mean the television?"

"Television? What's that?" Regina opened her mouth, but she found she couldn't quite explain it.

"It…I suppose…it's like being able to see books," she fumbled. "It doesn't matter, come on, we have to get going soon. I need you to go back to the ship and gather what you want to take with you, then meet me back here in half an hour."

"And what will you do?" Cora asked.

"I need to settle a few personal affairs," she said darkly, grabbing her keys. Cora gave her a suspicious look, but nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. On the whole, Regina thought it looked much less dramatic without the elaborate dress.

* * *

It was about half past noon when there came yet another knock on Emma's door. She looked up from her place at the kitchen table, over to where Mary Margaret and David were seated on the couch. Henry poked his head up from the television. Emma groaned and stood up, knowing she'd have to answer it.

Behind the door stood Regina Mills, thankfully this time without her mother in tow. Emma sucked in her breath.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ HAPPENED EARLIER?!" she shrieked, barely controlling the urge to punch the other woman in the face. Regina looked at her impassively.

"My mother and I are leaving Storybrooke," she said coolly. Emma blinked, not quite processing what had been said. Mary Margaret stood up, walking over to the door.

"You're leaving?" she asked in a tone that contained both hope and sadness. Regina nodded.

"We're going to Boston. Today," she answered, stepping past Emma and Mary Margaret into the flat. The two let her, still in shock.

"But how is that possible?" David piped up from his place on the couch. "No one can cross the town line, they lose their memories and become their cursed selves."

"Except Mother and I don't have cursed selves," Regina explained, perching herself delicately on one of the chairs. "We should be able to cross the border without problem."

"But…" came a small voice. Everyone turned to face Henry, who looked absolutely devastated. Regina's face softened.

"Come here," she said quietly, and Henry did so. She took his hand.

"I don't want to leave you," she said. "But I can't stay here either. My mother was right earlier, no one here can ever forget that I'm the Evil Queen, and they can't forget the things my mother has done either. There's no life for us here."

"Regina…are you really sure about this?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"Yes. Outside of Storybrooke, my mother and I won't have magic. We can start over."

"I think it's a good idea," came the cold voice of Mary Margaret. "She's right, no one wants her in town knowing what she's done and who she is. And we certainly don't want to deal with Cora."

"Well thank you for the approval," Regina sassed. "I have conditions, you know."

"No, no conditions," David interjected, folding his arms. "You leave and you get away with everything scot free and none of us can follow you. That's more than enough." Regina narrowed her eyes.

"I don't have to do this, you know. I can just as easily stay here and allow my mother to unleash her wrath on this town and let you deal with it," she threatened. "Besides, my only condition is Henry."

"No!" came three indignant voices at once.

"You are not taking him!" Emma yelled. Regina exhaled.

"Relax, I didn't say that. First of all, _Henry_ gets to choose where he lives. Second, if he so chooses to stay here, I still get to see him. I get visitation rights at least twice a month, on his birthday, and on holidays," she said calmly, never once releasing her hold on Henry's hand. "He is still _my_ son. I still hold the legal rights to him, and you have no way of proving me an unfit mother without revealing yourselves. If I so desired I could take him right now and face no consequences in a court of law. The only reason I won't is because I know he doesn't want that. You _will_ allow me these conditions."

Mary Margaret and David looked horrified, but Emma knew better. Regina had an airtight case, she hadn't technically committed any crime they could prove here in Storybrooke and there had never been evidence of any abuse. Really, Emma could laugh at the irony of the situation. Hadn't it only been a few months ago she was asking Regina these exact same things? And almost been poisoned if she recalled correctly. There was something incredibly amusing, and, if she was honest, a little sad about their positions being reversed. But things had changed when the curse broke…there was no going back. Perhaps this time, however, they really could both remain in Henry's life. And after all that had transpired, Emma was willing to give Regina that chance.

"All right," she agreed, scrutinizing Regina for any sign of dishonesty. She could find none. "If that's what Henry wants." The boy in question nodded.

"She's still my mom," he said. "And she's been changing. I still want to see her." Regina smiled at that, stroking her thumb along Henry's hand.

"This is ridiculous," David said suddenly, standing. "So she just gets away with everything, just like that? She's killed people, Emma, she cursed the entire town and you're just gonna let her go?!" Regina's lip curled unpleasantly.

"Yeah, I am," Emma said defensively. "I meant what I said before this murder fiasco. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance. She gets one too."

"Emma we've given her so many chances," Mary Margaret sighed. "And if we do this we're letting Cora go too."

"But Regina didn't actually kill anyone this time. Archie's alive," Emma argued. Regina got to her feet as well.

"And though she doesn't know it yet, my mother will not have magic in Boston. She doesn't even know how to use a microwave, she'll be harmless there. She's only a threat to you if we stay," she pointed out. "And you know you won't be capable of defeating her, not without Gold's help. None of you want to pay that price, I'm sure." Mary Margaret frowned, David looked infinitely more frustrated by the moment, but Emma gave a small smile.

"Come on guys, you know she's right. We only got past Cora by sheer dumb luck back in the Enchanted Forest," she said. "I think this is a good plan." Henry stepped up, taking Regina's hand again.

"Please, Gramps?" He pleaded. "She's still my mom." Regina squeezed his hand affectionately, smiling.

Mary Margaret broke first.

"Fine," she agreed. "Just go." She turned away and placed her hand over her mouth. To Emma, it looked as though she wanted to cry. Finally, David too relented with a curt nod. Emma turned to face Henry.

"Are you sure this is what you want, kid?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I want to live here, but I still want to see her," he said, smiling up at Regina, who's eyes had gone watery. She bent down and pulled Henry close. He hugged her back, and Emma could see how much it meant to Regina to have Henry's love again. It made her briefly wish this curse thing had never happened. But she knew this was for the best.

"I love you Mom," Henry mumbled into Regina's shirt.

"I love you too," she whispered back, ruffling his hair as she broke the embrace. "It won't be forever," she said, as though she were convincing herself of that as well as him. Henry nodded.

"I know," he said. Regina smiled, and turned to face Emma.

"Take good care of him," she commanded in her most regal tone. "If I hear wind of anything going wrong, I'm coming straight back." Emma narrowed her gaze, but Regina's face suddenly brightened. "Do call if you need anything," she said, extending her hand. Emma blinked, but took the hand and shook it.

"Right. Will do," she said, a little stunned. With that, Regina turned to go. At the doorway she stopped for a moment, and gave Henry a long look.

"I'll see you soon," she said softly. Henry gave her trembling smile, and Emma could tell he was fighting back tears. He nodded once. Regina inhaled deeply, and finally shut the door behind her.

She was gone.

* * *

Cora materialized on the pirate ship for what she gleefully realized would be the last time. How she had hated living below the deck, especially when she had had no one but Hook for company. The pirate was insufferable. But at least he had known better than to try anything…unseemly with her. The same could not be said for other women, unfortunately.

Speak of the devil, there he was, brooding as usual. Cora sighed, vanishing below deck. She didn't particularly feel like informing him she would no longer be assisting him with his revenge scheme. She imagined it wouldn't go over too well.

Below deck, Cora did, however, feel a shred of gratitude towards the small, dimly lit room. It was here after all that she had finally been re-united with her daughter. It was here that they had begun to pick up the pieces. And it was here that she had felt the immense weight she had carried for so many years in her heartless chest finally lift.

Quickly Cora scanned around for items she would need beyond Storybrooke's border. There wasn't much. A few personal items, her shawl and nightgown…she poked through a few of her potions, wondering if she'd need any of them. If magic was in this world after all, they might still come in handy. She went ahead and placed them carefully in her traveling trunk, just in case.

Across the room, the dead rose in its vase caught her eye. She supposed she didn't really need it anymore, after all, she had the real thing now. But still, she found herself unable to part with it, and placed it carefully on top of her clothing. That just left one more item…

She waved her hand, and there appeared before her a small, ornate, black box. Quietly she lifted the spell on it, opening it to check its contents.

Inside sat a single, beating heart. It was the only one she had brought to this land, and the only one she would still have need of. Carefully she picked it up, cradling it in her hand.

It briefly occurred to her to return it to its original location, but the thought sent a thrill of fear up her spine and she quickly placed it back in its box, once again securing the lock.

Her heart had not been in her chest for a very long time.

Best leave it where it was.

* * *

Regina tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her mother to re-appear. She just wanted to leave already, before she lost her nerve, before she changed her mind and went along with whatever crazy scheme she was sure Cora could come up with to get Henry back. But she knew that wasn't right, it wasn't the way…and even if she were to try it, Henry would never truly be hers.

Instead, she would give him space. Let him see who she really was. Let him come to her.

Though she didn't technically know what would happen when they crossed the town line. She was fairly confident her memories would not be affected due to her never having had a Storybrooke alter-ego, but she couldn't be certain. Regardless, she knew that she would be all right. She at least had knowledge of this world.

In truth, she was more concerned about her mother. If Cora lost her memories, there was no telling what might happen.

Even so, Regina knew it was worth the risk. They couldn't stay here, not if they were to live in peace. She couldn't stay in a town where dwarves drew knives at her every time she walked into a diner, where she'd be accused of murder every time something went wrong or where people saw no problem with forcibly removing her from her son.

But most of all she couldn't live with people who would only ever see her as the Evil Queen.

She was Regina Mills, and she'd be damned if she wasn't allowed to live as such.

At that moment her mother finally appeared, holding an old brown trunk from their land.

"Is that all you have?" Regina asked.

"Yes, well, the pirate ship certainly didn't allow for me to bring my entire palace, did it?" Regina shrugged, failing to ward off an amused smile.

"No, I suppose not," she assented, unlocking the trunk so Cora could slide her things in next to Regina's.

"So where are we going, exactly?" Cora asked, fumbling with the lid.

"Boston. It's the closest big city to Storybrooke," Regina answered, reaching out to help her mother shut the trunk. She exhaled wearily, leaning on her hands. This was it. Though she could still change her mind. They hadn't left yet. She could turn back now, she could go with her mother, they could get Henry back some other way, they were both powerful magic wielders, they could…

No. No, they couldn't. The time for that had long since passed. Regina looked up, spotting her old apple tree in the backyard. It had become something of a symbol to her, a relic, to remind her of who she was. Who she had always been.

"Do you regret it?" she asked quietly, not quite sure whom she was addressing. Cora looked up from examining the metal frame of the car.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you regret it?" Regina asked again, facing her mother. "The things you've done. The hearts you've taken, the people you've killed. Do you regret it?" Cora studied her carefully for a moment.

"I regret what I've done to you," she replied softly. Regina nodded.

"I understand."

"And you?" Cora asked with a vaguely accusatory tone. "Do you regret the things you've done?" Regina thought about it for a moment. Try as she might to deny it, she knew the answer. She had always known.

"No," she said after a moment. "I regret that people had to die, and I regret what I did to Henry. But I don't regret casting the curse. I don't regret cursing Snow White," she said slowly, letting the truth of her words wash over her. She glanced up at the apple tree. She remembered that sweet taste of victory, however fleeting it had been, and could feel no remorse. She would never attempt it again, but she simply could not bring herself to feel sorry for trying to poison the girl she had loathed all these years.

"You see," Cora said, "we're the same, my dear." Regina swallowed. She'd known that for quite some time now.

"And that's why we have to leave." Cora nodded, and turned to face the car. Regina unlocked it, her resolve strengthened, and slid into the driver's seat. Cora did the same on the other side, much more gracefully this time around. She even managed to buckle her own seatbelt, much to Regina's relief.

"Just how far is this Boston?" she asked.

"About four hours." Cora blanched.

"Four hours in this death trap?!" she exclaimed. "Why can't we just use magic?" Regina smirked.

"Wait until you see the freeway." Admittedly, Regina had never actually driven on the freeway, but she knew how it was done- a rather fortunate side effect of the curse had been implicit knowledge of the way things worked in this world.

She did not answer Cora's other question. Her mother couldn't know yet that they would not have magic on the other side.

With a heavy sigh, Regina backed out of the driveway, sparing one last glance for the house that had been home for the last 28- nearly 29- years. The house that would always hold the best memories of Henry. It pained her more than she could say to leave it, to leave him, but what else could she do? She had exhausted all other options.

As an afterthought, she quickly placed a protection spell around the manor- no one could get in, no one could destroy it. It would stand forever as a monument to what had once been. She smiled wistfully at it, then turned to face the road, heading for Main St. and the town border.

There was silence as they drove through town, both women feeling apprehensive at the prospect of leaving. Regina considered her future. They could get an apartment…one big enough that Henry could come and stay if he wanted to. Regina would have to get a job, perhaps she could even go to a university, get a new degree. Technically her diploma wasn't legitimate, and in any case she wasn't too certain she wanted to be in politics anymore. Too many memories of her former life.

Keeping her mother out of trouble would be a challenge at first. Regina knew she would have to perform some serious damage control once Cora realized her magic was gone, but she was confident they could manage. After all, Cora was not an unintelligent woman, she could adapt, and she would learn. More importantly, though Regina knew they had many demons left to face, they could finally have a chance to repair their broken relationship.

The town line was approaching. Suddenly afraid, Regina braked, coming to a stop just behind the orange spray-painted line. She could feel Cora's eyes on her, watching, considering. Regina took a shaky breath.

"We have a chance to start over," she said softly, removing her hands from the wheel. She was terrified, she wanted to run, to turn back…Cora took one of her hands in hers, and the panic faded.

"This is truly what you want?" she asked. Regina took a deep breath, and nodded.

"No one from our land has ever left Storybrooke before," she said nervously. "We'll be the first." Cora squeezed her hand encouragingly. Regina felt a sudden rush of affection at the gesture, and marveled at how her mother really had changed since witnessing her almost suicide. It seemed so long ago since she had felt that deep, crushing despair; in reality it had only been four days.

For the first time in a long, long while, Regina felt that she truly could find happiness. The void in her heart left by Daniel and by the curse seemed to finally shrink as she stood on the precipice of a new life at last. She smiled, squeezing her mother's hand back. Her mother, who had proven to be her greatest curse and greatest blessing.

"I haven't forgiven you, you know," she said. Cora's face fell, but she nodded.

"I understand," she murmured. "I know I've done wrong by you."

"Yes. You have," Regina agreed. She turned her gaze from the road to look her mother in the eyes. "I love you."

Cora smiled with all the warmth she'd never had back in their land.

"I love you too." Regina returned her hands to the wheel, and her foot to the gas. The car inched forward.

They crossed the line.


End file.
